To provide organizational structure for the entire PPG, we propose an Administrative Core designed to give leadership, oversight, and direction for the individual projects and scientific cores. The specific aims for this core are as follows. The first specific aim is to set and implement the programmatic goals for the PPG through regular interactions with each of the participants in this PPG. An important function of this aim will be to monitor the progress of each project and reinforce the specific aims described in this proposal. The second aim is to assure effective communication among the participants of this project. This will be achieved by ensuring that the lines of communication between each of the project and core leaders remain strong. Aim 3 will be to develop the scientific program by pursuing new funding avenues that will help in the development of our program. To ensure that all budgetary issues related to this PPG are handled appropriately, the fourth aim will be to maintain a system for fiscal accountability and resource allocation. This will be achieved by making use of trained personnel within our department who are experienced with NIH and UNMC policies related to grants administration. Finally, the fifth aim will be to provide statistical support for all projects in the planning of experiments and interpretation of results. This final aim will support all four projects through regular meetings with the participants of this PPG. Ultimately, the achievement of these aims will assure maximum productivity of our group and will foster the success of this PPG. RELEVANCE (See instructions):